Ironic
by TwWereWolf
Summary: It was supposed to be ordinary, just another game of cat and mouse...It happened so fast, nothing could have prepared them for what happen...Isn't it ironic, that his enemy would be crying so heartbroken over him? Rated M to be safe.


**Yo! This is just a little angsty one-shot for all you DRRR fans~! Rated M just to be on the safe side, now on to the warnings and disclainers~!**  
**WARNING:This story contains Yaoi, shounen ai, BL, (but only if you squint) cussing, and character death.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Durarara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

"IIIZZZAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAA-KKUUUUUUUUUUNN!"

"Catch me if you can,Shizu-Chan~!"

_It was supposed to be ordinary, just another game of cat and mouse..._

The brunette rounded a corner, only to realize it was a dead end. There were no escape routes, except for an old fire escape ladder. The informant smirked at his miscalculation.

"I finally have you now, Flea."

The "Monster" of Ikebukuro stated, walking down the ally-way and closer to his prey.

"Oh, really? Are you sure about that, Shizu-Chan?" The brunette asked, pulling out his flick blade as "Shizu-Chan" picked up an innocent dumpster, readying his attack. With one last glance at the fire escape, he set his plan into motion.

_It happened so fast, nothing could have prepared them for what happen..._

It seemed everything happened at once, Izaya was sprinting towards Shizuo and the blond hurled the heavy projectile. Just as it seemed it would hit it's target, the brunette jumped to the side and grabbed onto the ladder, intending to scale up it and use his parkour to, once again, escape.

But that's not what happened...

Almost immediately, the ladder gave way with a groan. Time seemed to stop. Then it fell, taking Izaya with it and pinning him down beneath it's metal bars. A sickening _**CRACK**_went though the air, followed by a piercing scream. The weight and momentum of itself and the brunette's body falling caused the ladder to become embedded into the old asphalt and crushing Izaya's ribs in the process.

Izaya had never experienced a pain such as this, it was sharp and it burned like a fire had been lit inside of his chest, making him stop breathing. _'Or maybe it's the fact that it's crushing my lungs?_' He bitterly thought as he willed his arms up to try and, some how, move the weight off of his already bruising chest. It had no effect, it was futile.

Shizuo didn't know what to do. He never thought this would happen. He just assumed the Flea would somehow escape like always, but now, there he was with an expression he had never seen on that always smirking of face. A one of sheer and utter agony, that made his throat dry out and stomach twist.

_Isn't life ironic? We expect one thing, then the exact opposite is thrown in our face..._

_

* * *

_

He didn't know why he did it, it was as though his body was moving on it's own. He had walked over to a gasping Orihara Izaya, his number one enemy, and pulled the obstructing metal off of him, freeing his body from the ground. And now, he's sprinting with all he's got to Shinra's apartment, ignoring the stares he's surely receiving, so he can save his dying enemy.

He busts down the door with a kick, not even bothering to nock, before calling out to his childhood. Obviously startled by the noise he appears only moments latter.

"Shizuo! What's goin-OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?"

The underground doctor ran over to the barely breathing information broker.

Shinra asked again, but Shizuo's mind was hazed. He couldn't make out a complete thought, just simply mumbling, "The ladder...it fell, I've... never seen such an...expression" over and over like some sick mantra as Shinra, basically, dragged him and Izaya to the "Operating" room. The doctor set the unconscious brunette on the table before ushering the blond out.

He sat there for what seemed to be hours (Who knows, maybe it was?) just thinking. Not even stopping to light up one of his own personal cancer sticks or call Tom to tell him where the hell he was. Thinking about Izaya and the little "Game" they played. They both knew from the start that one of them had to die; That's the only way for to end. There was no "Restart" button you could press. So, why had he brought him here? Why didn't he just leave him, or better yet, just killed him right then and there? Why did all of his anger evaporate when he saw the Flea's expression?

_Ironic, isn't it? They said they'd kill one another, yet they don't want the other to die..._

He was so caught up in his thoughts he never noticed the door opening.

"Shizuo..."

He quickly looked up, startled, before taking in the man's grim appearance.

_'No...'_

"I'm sorry to say this, but...I couldn't save him" The doctor said, voice cracking.

Shizuo stared in utter disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Almost all of his ribs were crushed, and bone fragments had lodged themselves into lungs and heart. It was truly amazing he didn't die instantly, but on the other hand...I kinda wish he did. The absolute pain he must have been in had to be agony." Shinra droned on, voice cracking at parts. He knew eventually they would have killed one another, but still...nothing could have prepared him for today.

"No..."

It might have been faint, but he still heard it. Looking over at Shizuo, the blond continued.

"That can't be true...The Flea wouldn't just die like that...He wouldn't! Y-you're lying! **YOU'RE FUCKIN' LYING!"**

The bodyguard jumped up from the couch and ran down to the "Operating" room, leaving behind his startled friend.

"N-NO! SHIZUO WAIT!"

But it was to late, he had already busted down the door. He had already spotted the body lying on the table, a white sheet covering it's identity from the world. The blond stalked over and ripped off the sheet.

"IIZAAAAYYYAAA-KUUUNN! STOP PRETENDING AN-"

His breathing hitched, his words forever caught in his throat.

"I-Izaya?"

He looked down at sight before him. The same dark brunette hair, the same porcelain skin, it was the man he was looking for, but...his entire chest was like a large bruise, nearly jet black, and thick ugly stitches covered the flesh. There was no rise or fall, no noise to indicate breathing. He was half expecting the brunette to jump up and say that he was a protozoan caveman, an idiot for believing it. That it was all just some sick twisted joke or horrid nightmare, but he knew that wouldn't happen. His skin was as cold as his heart wasand there was no longer life. The blond sucked in a quivering breath.

"Y-you, Flea! **You, fucking little louse!**"

His shoulders trembled and his voice cracked.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this, ...Y-You...you...YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE ON ME!"

_Isn't it ironic? We never realize something's value until it's taken away from us._

_Isn't it ironic, that he was killed by something that secured safety?_

_Isn't it ironic, that his enemy would be crying so heartbroken over him?_

_Isn't it?_

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

**I really don't know what to say besides THE ANGST!...OMG I forgot Celty!D:...Oh well, she was out getting something. I love how this turned out! If there are any mistakes, please point it out and I'll fix it up ASAP! Thanks for reading and please review!**  
**Ja~**


End file.
